VMin's Story
by jely13
Summary: I love Jiminie


**Vmin's Story**

 **V x Jimin | BL,Yaoi | Romance | Rate T | Author : Jely h0pemIn | 900words**

 **N/B : Ini Fic Yaoi, semua yang saya post di ffn sebagian besar fic Yaoi. Jadi dimohon untuk yang berkenan tidak memaksakan membaca fic absurd ini.**

 **Disclaimer : Cast milik keluarga dan Tuhan. Kalau hoseok milik saya seorang /plak/**

 **Happy Reading Guys~**

"Yaa, taehyung-aa jangan meninggalkanku. Aku takut gelap. Aaa tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku aaaa! " teriak lelaki manis yang ada disampingku ini. Jimin. Ah Park Jimin lebih tepatnya. Dia kekasihku. Aku kaget ketika teriakannya menggema ditelingaku.

"Hey.. bangun sayang, kau bermimpi lagi hm?" Ahaha dia bermimpi buruk lagi, Itu sebab kenapa aku sekarang menemaninya tidur, karena terakhir dia tidur dia sudah sampai menangis kencang sampai-sampai dia jatuh dan keningnya berdarah akibat terbentur lantai cukup keras. kudekap tubuh mungilnya, sesekali kukecup lembut surai coklatnya yang lembut. Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tersengal, aku sangat khawatir, kudekap jimin lebih erat. "Sayang.. apa kau baik-baik saja hm?" Tanyaku berbisik ditelinganya membuatnya sedikit melenguh kegelian. Namun jawaban yang ia berikan hanyala sebuah gelengan. "Hmm...apa mimpimu sangat menyeramkan?" Tanyaku lagi, "mm..tidak taehyungie, aku.. aku hanya takut gelap. Hehe" jawab jimin padaku sembari memerkan gigi-giginya yang rata. Dan jangan lupakan eyesmile-nya. Sangat menggemaskan huh.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia mimpikan. Aku pikir itu hanya bunga tidur. Tapi ini sudah 5x terjadi. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Apa kau yakin hanya takut gelap,hm?" Tanyaku meyakinkan. Jimin menunduk. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ceritalah.. aku kekasihmu, aku akan mendengar semua yang terlontar dari bibir manismu ini sayang" godaku sembari mencubit gemas bibir bawahnya. "Yaa.. dasar kau" *pletak* dia melayangkan sentuhan lembut Kekepalaku. "Auh! Sakit sayang" aku merengek padanya, dia hanya melirik sinis lalu beranjak dari dekapanku, kini dia terdiam bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Hmm, taehyung-aa apa kau mau tau apa yang kumimpikan semalam?" Ucapnya sambil menatap lurus, memainkan jari-jari kecil mungilnya. Aku menatapnya, menggenggam jari-jari itu, dan mencoba berbicara serius. "Hmm, apa itu?" Dia diam. Hah entah, 1menit 2menit 10menit. Lidah dan mulutnya tak kunjung memberi jawaban atas petanyaanku. Aku mulai kesal, kutangkup wajah manisnya yang kini sedang cemberut, "hey.. Park Jimin yang manis, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanyaku sembari mengelus lembut pipi chubby-nya. "Taehyungie..huhu" kenapa? Matanya memerah. Hidungnya pun ikut memerah. Ada apa? Bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari mata sipitnya. "Sayang? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau menangis?" Aku mengguncang bahunya, menghapus bulir air mata yang akan jatuh lagi dari mata indahnya. "Hiks.. jangan tinggalkan aku" lalu dia menghambur kepelukanku. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

 **Tae's pov end**

FlashBack /mimpi jimin/

 _Jimin sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar tengah kota. "Dududu~ syalalala~" sambil bersenandung, tak henti-hentinya bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis, sehingga membuat pipi gempalnya terangkat dan matanya membentuk eyesmile. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, senandung merdu dari bibirnya lenyap tidak terdengar. Jimin mendapati dua sosok yang sedang berjalan didepannya, lumayan jauh. Wajah jimin seketika memucat, kaki tangannya bergetar. Lidahnya kelu, tak bisa berkata apapun. Dua sosok itu semakin mendekat, membuat lutut-lututnya lemas, matanya kini memerah, bibir plum nya kini berubah pucat._

 _'Taehyungie~' batinnya._

 _Benar saja, sosok itu adalah taehyung. Dan bersama siapa dia? Seorang lelaki? Siapa lelaki itu? Lelaki itu tampan dan manis. 'Kenapa mereka berjalan bersama? Kenapa mereka begitu mesra? Dan taehyung~ kau,memeluknya?' Batin jimin sakit. Dua sosok itu sudah berada dekat didepan jimin, namun apa yang terjadi? Taehyung hanya melengos. Jimin terpaku, bagaimana bisa taehyungnya?_

 _"Yaa, kim taehyung!" Jimin berteriak kearah taehyung. Yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Dengan kaki yang lemas jimin berusaha mengejar dua sosok itu. Dua sosok itu berjalan menuju tempat gelap. Maju mundur, jimin ragu untuk lanjut melangkah ketempat gelap itu. Jimin takut gelap._

 _"Yaa, taehyung-aa jangan meninggalkanku. Aku takut gelap. Aaa tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku aaaa! "_

FlashBack End

Taehyung gemas, dicubitnya dua pipi gempal jimin. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tak suka. "Aish! Lepaskan. Ini sakit!" Jimin menampik tangan taehyung. Taehyung akhirnya ikut cemberut, dan membuat wajahnya memelas, menatap jimin penuh kasihan. Jimin mendengus kesal. "Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku, kau meninggalkanku ditempat yang gelap. Dan aku mendapatimu sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki yang lebih tampan dan manis dariku" jelas jimin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada. Taehyung melongo, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "Hah! Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau pikir itu lucu?" Protes jimin karena merasa dirinya disepelekan. "Yaa~ sayang kau lucu sekali,mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu hm?" Ujar taehyung sambil mengalihkan pandangan jimin agar tertuju padanya. "Lalu jika itu benar terjadi?" Jimin mencoba mendesak taehyung. Taehyung terdiam. Digenggamnya tangan jimin. Pipi jimin memanas taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. 'Mungkin dia memang akan meninggalkanku' bati jimin sedih. "Yaa~ jiminie! kau tau, kau adalah lelaki tertampan setelahku, kau juga cantik, manis, kau memiliki apa yang tidak dimiliki pria lain. Pipi chubby-mu, dan ini..." taehyung menunjuk dan mengusap lembut bibir jimin. " ini adalah bibir terindah dan tersexy yang pernah kulihat. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan sosok lelaki sempurna sepertimu ini hm?" Tutur taehyung lembut sembari mengecup jari-jari mungil jimin. "Dan jari-jari mungil ini, manis. Aku ingin selalu menciuminya setiap waktu" dikecupinya lagi jari-jari dan telapak tangan jimin. Jimin terdiam. Mata,hidung,pipinya memerah. Matanya perlahan mengeluarkan bulir air mata. Dia sangat tersentuh dengan pernyataan taehyung barusan. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya bisa seromantis itu, batinnya. "Aku hig mencintaimu Kim Taehyung" ucap jimin disela-sela tangis bahagianya. Bahagia memiliki seorang kekasih yang amat mencintainya dan dicintainya. "Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu Park Jimin. Mungkin jika kau menyuruhku untuk menghitung seberapa banyak cintaku padamu, aku tidak akan sanggup. Karena sangat banyak, hingga tak terhitung"

FIN!


End file.
